Everything & Nothing
by Pixie-like Phan-girl
Summary: Darcy is 17 plaged with the curse of a mask her family gose to Paris and Erik becomes intreged with her and kidnaps her back to the 1870s and Christine dosn't take her Angels newfound life well how will the two suvive the events to come
1. It Begins

Everything & Nothing

******Darcy is 17& plaged with the curse of a mask her and her family gose to Paris & werid things happen and she wakes up in the phantoms lair what happens wen Erik becomes intreged with her and falls hard for the masked girl and Christine comes back dosn't take her Angels newfound life well how will Darcy and Erik take all the events what will happen will Darcy help Erik see the beauty in him self and will Erik's fallen angel cause him even more heart brake; Who lives who dies who gose crazy and who has no clue what is going on and what dose the cat have to do with all this **

Who knows..... ME :-)

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera if i did Erik would be happy and mine :]]]]**

"Beep Beep Beep" my wretched alarm clock goes off I fumble to get the noise to stop I look at my clock, 3:15am. I almost roll over and go back to sleep when I remember today my family and my best friend and I leave for Paris today. I jump up from my king size bed and turn my lights on with a clap , I cringe for a sec as I look in my mirror I don't like what I see, haven't my mask on I grab my mask off my night stand and place it on my face so only my good half of face is showing, my white mask almost blends with my ivory skin I attempt to brush out my butt length ebony ringlets to something manageable, to no avail, so I throw it in a low pony tail I grab my black skinny jeans and blue halter top that makes my ice blue eyes almost glow. I grab my red iPod, my cell and lap top and my Phantom of the opera DVD and books and go to the guest room next to mine to wake up my best and only friend Mia, Mia or as I sometimes call her MeMe, MeMe and I have been friend since we were five we are like sisters, Mia is one of the only person who's is not terrified of my face mask less, hell my parents and little brother won't look at me without my mask and that saying something, Mia's is an inch shorter than me with long brown hair to her mid back and dark green eyes with caramel skin, I ran to the king size bed were she is dead asleep and jumped on it .

"Wake up MeMe"

"HOLLYCRAP… DARCY" I drag her off the bed.

"You slept in your cloths Mia?"

"Yha" she was in her favorite red tank top with thin straps and black skinny jeans.

"I was planning to sleep in but since you already scared the crap out of me …"

"Come on Mia we got to get down stairs or my dad won't leave us any coffee"

"To the coffee my fellow caffeine addict" she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the stairs and down 3 flights of them to my humongous kitchen were my parents were drinking coffee, there standing next to the island in the middle of the kitchen, my mother who is an exact replica of me we both the black curls, icy eyes, and perfect curves in all the right spots but her personality is quiet and shy as mine is more loud and fiery like my father's but she also has the face I should have but I don't dwell on that fact for very long anymore, and she's is drinking her ice coffee. My father, who is not a small man he is 6'3 and large shoulders with dark brown hair and green eyes, is drinking his coffee and on his laptop probable checking our reservation for the hotel.

"Emmet did you leave us any coffee this morning?" Mia asked my dad playfully.

" Of course I did girls" he hand us each our cups mine in a large blue mug an Mia's in a red one .

"COFFEE" we both mocked yelled.

"Darcy could you wake up Colin were getting picked up in an hour "Colin's my 11 year old little brother he is five years younger than me and Mia

"Ok mom" I grab Mia and pull her upstairs to grab my little brother he has the first room off the stars on the second floor I walked to his bed and shook him gently.

"Get up we are leavening in an hour" he pulled himself off his pillow his longish brown hair in a mess and looked at me like I have 20 heads then at his clock.

"Its 3:30am"

"Yha captain obvious it's a 5am flight and it will take us an hour and a half to get there "I said matter olfactory

"Why did you have dad book a 5am flight to Paris"

"Because last year when we went to Rome for you it was a 4am flight now be down stairs in ten mins or your staying on this side of the Atlantic"

"Really?!"

"No Get your ass down stairs 10 mins" I walked out of my room dragging Mia behind me up to my room we still got an half an hour to kill so I sit at my vanity and Mia plops down on to my bed and plays with her iPod, I remove my mask and look at my reflection I see my left half of my face from my eye to lips is red bumpy and melted like a piece of wax too close to a candle, it's been this way since I was born looking at my refection always bring a scowl to my face my mother would have a fit if I smashed another mirror. I don't know how much time passed but Mia broke the silence.

"Darcy don't get that look, your I'm going to kill something look, it will give you wrinkles" I can't help but laugh

"Oh and ruin my perfect half a face, never."

"So…What are we going to be doing in Paris Darcs, well beside feeding your obsession, and going to the Opera house"

"Hay there is nothing wrong with likening The Phantom of the Opera"

"You have read the books so many times you found grammar errors in both book"

"So… there good books"

"Shore Darcs shore"

"MeMe you've read the Susan Kay one just as many times I have"

"How the hell…"

"Because Mia we have been friend over ten years, I know everything I'm great need I go on" I laugh

"You can hid nothing from me you know that"

"You never fail to amaze me Darcy in all that time"

I look at the clock 3:55 am

"We better get down stairs the limo will be here in like five mins you got all your stuff MeMe?"

"Yha Darcy… to Paris" and we made a beeline down the stairs little did I know my life would change so soon.

**TBC**

**Hit that little thing that says Review =]]] if you want to know how Erik plays into all this**

**no flame this is my frist story**

**- **

**pixe-like phan-girl**


	2. in the opera house

Everything & Nothing

**I DON"T OWN POTO wish i did though lol**

The Ride to JFK was a silent one, Mia and I were listing to my iPod, Dad was quietly relaxing and Mom had her head on his shoulder and Colin was playing his PSP for the half an hour drive.

As we went through the urban metropolis the tinted windows of the limo hiding the view of my mask and I from the world , it reminds me on how much of a monster I am , I'm not a fan of public places besides school were people gawk and stare at me and talking in hushed tones but about of a year ago to Mia I was like, _"Screw it I'm not going to hide forever like a rat." _But I still don't like being gawked at and random people trying to remove my mask like one time this guy TJ tried to remove my mask long story short he ended up with two broken bones, but that's what you get for messing with a black belt, we go to the airport because of the ungodly hour there were a few hundred people trying to get through the gates to get to the planes , my caffeine buzz dyeing and I almost back to sleep I was happy to get into one of the large plane seats that make up first class , I look over at Mia and find she is already back to sleep, once we took off and seven and a half hours on this is plane "so fun" once I could turn my iPod on I did so and I was fast asleep in moments and killing time in this long ass flight

I awoke several hours later to my ear buds out and the announcement that we would be arriving in Paris in an hour.

"Holy crap Darcs you slept for like 10 hours"

"That so weird I never sleep that long…"

"What are you reading…? Suzan Kay's Phantom again?" Mia grinned sheepishly

"Yha"

"How far are you?"

"One of your favorites " 'Slowly, hesitantly, as though fighting against the wavering instincts of a lifetime…" "

"He offered his gloved hand to help me ascend the carriage step." I chimed in.

"It was the first time he had ever directly invited physical contact from me and the moment was fraught with tense significance for us both. My fingers had only to close that little distance between us and I would be a child to him no longer." Mia continued,

"In the moonlight his gloved hand was elusively normal; it looked warm and strong and quite curiously reassuring, the hand not of a monster and a murderer, but of a gentle, loving man, who waited with infinite patience for one little sign of hope" I finished and we laughed

"Darcy fix your mask"

I felt that my mask had become amiss I quickly put it in place the rest of the flight passed in a blur we landed and picked up our bags and got into the limo and we made our way to our hotel

By this point it was 6pm and we had tickets to a 7 o'clock opera Hannibal at the opera popular and Mia and I sitting in none other than Box five I get one of my favorite dresses my long backless halter midnight blue dress and bring it into the bathroom me and Mia will be sharing our summer here I put my mask on the counter, I jump in the shower trying to work out the massive not that I call hair I did get it out after 10mins I get out of the shower put my dress on then my mask ,and blow-dry and let my black curls fall down my back

"Your turn MeMe" I laugh 20mins later Mia comes out in her classic red dress and her hair in a bun I look at the clock 6:30pm so an half an hour till the show

"Come on MeMe let's see how the old people are doing"

I drag her behind me across the hall in another suite my parents and brother were just leavening their rooms so we all went to the elevator down to the lobby and to the awaiting limo we drove to the opera and once we pulled up to the old gorgeous building the out-side was breath taking but the inside cannot be described rich colors that just make every thing seam even more stunning but the moment I walked inside I feat as if I'm being watched_ "Well of course your being watched you have a white mask one your face_ But as I got closer to the box the feeling grew and grew I sat down in one of the two soft chairs Mia was right behind me she sat down I took my phone out and looked at the time 10mins till the show

"CRACK" the lights go out before I can react a large leather gloved male hand goes over my month I can't scream I thrash about my mask falls off then the blackness over comes me.

**REVIEW**

**you get Eriks POV next chapter hit that little buttion and he may come here quicker lol**

**pixie-like phan-girl**


	3. under the opera house

Everything & Nothing

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera, if I did I would probably bash a certain Fop's head in =]]] **

_**Erik's thoughts **_

_1878_

EPOV

"IT'S OVER NOW THE MUISC OF THE NIGHT" the mob neared, I took the candelabra and went over to largest most ornate mirror I own.

"SMASH"

I walk through the mirror pulling the curtain behind me. I walk through the dark passage way I tripped over a rouge stone not caring letting my head hit the stone and darkness over came my mind

I awoke not knowing how much time has passed to find Ayesha laying on my chest purring loudly

"Erik is happy that you are alive my little lady" I scratched her head and grabbed her and swoop her up in my arms as I stood, and she meowed.

As I stood I tried to hear for the mob… no sound… I looked to the smashed mirror and walked towards it with Ayesha still in one of my arms I moved the curtain there is candle light not that I expected any to be, but besides the lack of light nothings is amiss I turned to look behind me I don't have my mask on, not that it matters I'm not leavening my underground home…

"_**Hmm music, its Foust maybe I will make an appearance, scare them Fops" **_I put my little lady down and walked over to my wardrobe and took off this accursed costume and put my normal black suite , leather gloves ,cape and my bone white mask and started to make my way up to Box 5 before I left the lair as I pushed off from my little dock I looked back at my lair and to my pinkie were the ring still sat and the most painful memories flooded my mind, a tear slipped under my mask as I thought of my angle I pushed the thought from my mind.

I made my way up the pillar to Box 5 and looked through the little peep hole and my breath stopped as I saw this scarcely clad woman her dress was backless and a deep midnight blue and ebony ringlets falling to about her hips and her skin white as snow she turned around and she had a bone white mask on her face much like my own but she had eyes so blue they almost looked like glass . Then my view was blocked by another woman with caramel skin in a red backless dress blocked my view. The candle light went out so I seized my chance to grab this almost naked woman with a mask. I put my hand over her mouth she thrashed about for a second her mask fell from her face and she fainted I grab her mask and held her in my arms and made my way back home half way down I looked at this woman half of her face seem to fall off her face so I put her mask back on to her face and laid her down in my swan bed and eerily song played through my lair that I could swear I have heard before and I walked over to my organ and I went to light a candle,

I blacked out….

TBC 

**Pixie-like Phan girl **

**=]]]]]]]**

**REWVIW **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Awake

Everything & Nothing

**I don't own POTO *tear* but I do have Erik locked in my closet=D**

**Me: Say hi Erik.**

**Erik: Hi now are you going to let me go ?**

**Me: No =D**

**Erik: Why???**

**Me: Because I'm loaning you shirtless to whoever reviews!!**

***Erik attempts to run away but he can't because he is on my leash***

**Erik: I'm going to kill you when I get free.**

**Me: Who says your getting free =DD**

**Erik: …**

**Now on ward R&R tehe**

_Darcy _

"_Holy hell my head hurts"_ is the first thing that runs through my mind before I even open my eyes I notice, I'm not in my own bed or my hotel bed even, its even softer then my bed at home , its like 100% silk _"Fuck where is my mask?"_

I opened my eyes as soon as the thought ran through my head. I gasp I'm in a cave dimly light with hundreds of candles, the bed is shaped in to a metal swan bed with blood red silk sheets, I momentarily forget to look for my mask witch I find on a pillow right where I was laying before I grabbed my mask and placed it on my face and stood shakily and walked towards the stone arch.

It lead to a highly light room were a man sat over a pipe organ with black hair like mine he turned… and I knew that mask this place everything feel into place _"OH MY GOD IT'S THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA" _my mind screamed, only then did I notice that he was playing Music of the NightI didn't even realize I stared to move closer gliding across the floor a few feet from him I tripped on my dress bracing myself to hit the wet hard floor but instead I fell into the pair of arms that naturally were Erik's , he grabs me but my mask falls from my face "Crap" I screech and try to get it before it hits the floor but I'm not fast enough it hits the floor and it smashed, my hand went to my face and tried to get out of Erik's vice like grip from around my waist to no avail,

"Laissez vont de moi Erik, Let go of me Erik, now" The use of his name caches him off guard, I get out of his grip hand still on my face.

"Thank you"

"How do you know you know my name mademoiselle" he looked at me very curiously I look right back at him but his eyes, the darkest, richest green I'd ever seen were very hypnotizing I almost forgot how to breathe.

"Well… wait I have not the foggiest clue on how I know your name monsieur" I come to the realization that I know where I am, who he is but, not how I know it

"Ok then mademoiselle… you know Erik's name but he does not know yours." He was giving a stare that was hypnotizing.

"Oh… uhh… its Darcy …you don't happen to have another mask do you, holding my hand to my face is getting tiresome" I smirk at him.

"Not here mademoiselle," he smirked then got serious "I'm going to need to see how big this mask is going to be." He took a step closer I took two back

"The hell you are, about the size of your mask , there is no need for you to see this," I point to my covered half of my face "ghastly thing, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you take your mask off" he looked at me like I'd gone mad.

"Those who see Erik's face, will remain with him forever"

"Who said I didn't want to" I said a blush covering my whole body. Thinking for a minute he adds something.

"While I'm above him will also get you some clothes, you're all but naked" I look down at my clothes

"Erik, what year is it?" he looks at me and answers;

"1872"

"Oh ok" I say but then I remember something, 2009, I'm from 2009, "_HOLY CRAP I'M LIKE A 140 YEARS IN THE PAST" _I go and sit on the big red velvet couch;

"Erik can you get a mask now please?"

"Darcy your very puzzling to me, I will get your mask and proper dress but first some rules if you are staying with me…" I finish the sentence for him

"Don't go into your room, don't play with the organ or go into the torcher chamber."

"You forgot one Darcy"

"I did?"

"Yes don't finish my sentences" he grinned evilly, I did the same right back at him;

"You do know how to use sarcasm" I mocked surprise.

"Who said I was being sarcastic?" I went to get off the couch and tripped on a stone and the all to notorious sound of bone braking this time the pain coming from my ankle I scream out in pain but knowing that Erik's too far to hear me I pull myself back on to the couch and wait for the Phantom to return. As I get myself on the couch this gorgeous little Siamese cat with big blue eyes jumps up onto the couch and looks right at my face and meows crawls onto my lap and falls asleep I scratch her head and wait.

**Ok I know that was kind of strange but it will make sense latter people now all you have to do is review =] I have to put Erik back in my closet now **

**Erik: Help me **

**Me: Here *gives Erik my violin***

**Erik: 8D**

**Erik: Are you still loaning me shirtless?**

**Me: I'm still loaning you shirtless **

**Erik: D8**

**=) Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review ****Review Review Review **

**-**

**Pixie-like Phan-girl **


	5. Return and Wine

Everything & Nothing

**I still don't own POTO *sad face* but I do have shirtless Erik and he is tied up with his Punjab lasso… A**

***Erik shirtless tied to a chair ***

**Erik: So help me… you better let me go….**

**Me: Hay I'm being nice I'm letting you listen to classical music I could be forcing you to listen to Britney Spears,****Jamie Foxx, Katy Perry est.**

**Erik: Britney Spears,****Jamie Foxx, Katy Perry???? Who are theses weird names you speak of????**

**Ok while I'm making Erik listen "If You Seek Amy" "I kissed a Girl"& "Blame it on the Alcohol" ….Read and Review **

Erik POV

I made my way through the catacombs up into the opera house and I could swear I heard Darcy's voice right behind me I turn and nobody's there just the catacombs behind me _**"Good Lord now she is in MY mind"**_ I went up the ladder its late at night nobody's in the costume rooms so I get Darcy a more proper dress a black one, then I grab her a white lace mask that's the same size her old one and slip back down to darkness

"ERIK ow ow ERIK…" Splash

"Darcy …" I ran my way thru the dark deeps to reach Darcy's distressed call I came to my lair to find Darcy at the shore of the lake sitting she turned and saw me

"Erik! I'm so happy to see you"

"What in the name of music are you doing down there?"

"My ankle it's broken I can't really walk" I really looked at her, her dress is spoken wet and she is starting to shiver.

"Darcy you will get a cold if you stay there in those wet cloths."

"I know… but I can't stand." She look's at me pleadingly I go down to her and pick her up in my arms she is not heavy but she is not light either a noticeable weight in my arms I it's nice , it's so … so much like… I'm not going to think about her now

"Erik" Darcy's still shivering and she looks up at me her icy gaze looking right thru me and puts her head on my chest

"I'm getting your suit all wet Erik "

"Oh its fine Darcy, you shivering you have to get that wet thing off you" I could feel the heat rise to my face I could see a blush fall across her entire body

"I know" I put her down on the swan bed she sits up

"Um how do I get this thing off" I could feel the heat rise to my face

"Oh there is a small zipper on the lower back" The small zipper slid down with ease she held the front of the dress up and I left the room to bring her dress when I came back to the room she was under the blood red sheets "Erik can you look at my ankle I know it's broken but can you look at it." She move her foot from under the covers her ankle had her foot at an off angle

"This is going to hurt." I put my hand on her lower calf and the other on her foot and pushed on her ankle with a feature light touch

"MOTHER F$#%"

"Language my dear language"

"What the hell are you doing Erik"

"I will be right back Darcy I will be right back" I went and got some wine and a glass I came back to the room I poured her a glass she took the glass and downed it fast "Whoa careful that stuff is strong" "Oh Erik" she held the glass and filled the glass again, she downed it again and we repeat this four more times by that point she was fairly tipsy.

"EriiK II …" And she feel asleep at that I fixed her ankle she was very restless throwing the covers from her body she had nothing on under the covers I tried not to look but her body is perfect but I leave the room and come back and put her new mask on her face she almost instantly calms I pull the cover up over her body and look back at her sleeping form I barely hear the words fall from my lips… '

"You alone can make my song take flight help me make the music of the night" After it falls from my lips a tear falls from my unmasked eye and I look at Darcy and see that Ayesha is laying next to her I walk back to my organ and play a song that I long thought long died, Music of Night

**Ok I know that was short and I haven't updated in forever but I lost wireless for a while so yha**

***Erik with a creped out look on his face***

**Erik: You call that music that's … god it's its immoral **

**Me: I know its great =D**

**Erik: =l your nuts now un tie me**

**Me: nope =D I'm mean**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**149 Hits =D keep going my ppl **

**Ok when i wrote the ending i almost cryed ino it is kind of sad =( BUT it is important for the story =) the next chapter will be happy one ok =D**

**-**

**Pixie-like Phan-girl **


	6. Memories and Spices

Everything & Nothing

**I still don't own POTO *Tear* BUT I have Erik tied to me =DD**

**Erik: This is worst then before I miss the chair D= **

**Me: Well I was jealous with the chair **

**Erik: Help me **

**Read and Review =)**

_Darcy POV_

Candle light hits my eyes I turn and see a pretty white lacey mask on my pillow I put it on, last night is fuzzy in my mind I remember falling braking my ankle Erik giving me a glass of wine and then it's a blur a black dress is laying at the foot of the bed I crawl to the end of the bed my foot in an ace like bandage I put my feet in first and still on the bed I pull the dress up but I can't lace up the corset I have no choice I need Erik's help

"Erik!" He comes walking into the room

"Erik can you help me I can't get this thing on by myself" I start coughing a very painful cough

"You ok Darcy"

"Yha" I lie "I'm fine" it seems like he can tell I'm lying but he blows it off he laces up my corset I look at Erik he seems to know what I am thinking he helps me off the bed and stands so I can lean my full weight on him I look down at the dress and gasp it's black yes but so much detail

"Erik do you have a mirror?" he gives me an odd look "I'm not normally fond of them as you can imagine but I would love to see how I look."

"Of course I have a mirror Darcy it's just… never mind you do look lovely my dear." He smiles at me we start are walk and the simple task is murder my ankle hurts and a painful coughing fit starts Erik looks at me with a stern look

"Are you ok Darcy don't lie to me I can tell if you are."

"Oh Erik it's nothing just my ankle is all it just hurts if I walk." He looks at me still not satisfied

"And the cough?"

"That I have no clue I think I woke up with it but I may have had it last night but I don't remember too much of last night." Erik gives me a look he swoops me up bridle style before I can react "Put me down! Put me down!" I laugh

"No." He gives me a grin

"You would break your neck waking with two good feet." I rest my head on his body thinking _**"God he is comfortable."**_I'm in his arms for what seems like hours but in reality only like 30secs he puts me down slightly so my foot doesn't touch the ground I look in the mirror and gasp I look so … but not like me I look... I look like Christine

"Oh Erik... I look …" he cuts me off

"Lovely."

"Yha." He picks me again to bring me back to the swan bed but I look up into his green orbs and a spark seems to fly between us that I can see we both feel The gravity around us seem to bring us closer, slowly, we were so close I could taste his breath fist our masks touch then our noses then our lips ever so lightly it slowly deepened he had a taste of spices , my hand moved to his unmasked half of face I could feel tears fall from his eyes to my hand we broke the kiss, I looked into his eyes and tears fell from my eyes, he had a look so breakable you could tell he was broken one times too many and another look, a look of fear, fear of rejection

"I'm s…sorry Darcy I…I don't know…"

"Erik hush." I put my finger to his lips

"I'm not mad that was incredible and I'm not going anywhere." I crash my lips to his and this surprised Erik enough and we fell onto the swan bed me on top of him.

**Oooh that was a fun little chapter to write =D**

**I'm really happy two chapters 1 day epic win 8D**

**Me: See Erik that wasn't so bad was it**

**Erik: Maybe...**

**Me: OK now review please =D**

**........................................................**

**249 hits =D **

**-**

**Pixie-like Phan-girl**


	7. Trust and Chucked

Everything & Nothing

**I still don't own PTO *Epic Sad Face* But having Erik on a leash is not that bad**

**Me: Is this better Erik**

**Erik: NO! I have a black dog collar around my neck NO it's not better!!!**

**Me: Hay, your not hand cuffed here**

***hands Erik my violin***

**Erik: You're not as evil as I thought =)**

**ME: R&R Please **

_Darcy_

"This is not proper Darcy, not lady like at all." Erik pointed out half-heartedly

"I don't care." I giggled and kissed him again but stopped and pulled back

"Erik remove your mask please you have seen my face cant I see yours?" he was silent for a second.

"Erik I'm not going to run away screaming you can trust me, I trust you see" I pulled my mask off and put it down next to me on the bed

"Those who see my face, will remain with me forever"

"Perfect because I'm going nowhere now please Erik" I move so I am laying beside him

"Ok fine Darcy you win" he slowly removes his mask he once it is off my breath hitches it looks just like mine.

"Erik" I sigh "We mach" that makes him smile

"You are perfect Erik"

I said with a smile on my lips I went and leaned up on his chest to kiss him again and a female voice piped in

"Angel?" The voice all most said with a cry Erik herd the voice and froze that could only mean one thing , Christine , my blood ran cold I looked at Erik in the eyes he put his mask to his face and he jumped up from the swan bed with me still on top and held me bridle style and carried me to the main room by the lake and I saw near a stick thin girl with a mass of brown curls Erik put me on one of the couches the girl was turned facing the lake he walked over to her but looking at Erik he was a mess his hair was all disarray his suite too I almost laughed… almost . He walked silently and said one thing

"Christine." She yelped

"Angel! Oh dear God forgive me for what I have done to you." She hugged him I had a feeling to slap her

"Oh Angel I was a fool I don't love Roul I haven't sang since Don Juan Triumphant he taking the soul right out of me I don't love him and I don't think I ever did I think I was scared of… of how you made me feel I love you" she kissed him and he kissed her back he got his object of obsession and.. And I got the short end of the stick. Inside me something snapped and something broke … my sanity and my hart I hobbled back into the swan bed room tears falling got my dress and mask and took on of his cloke with a hood put on the cloke and covered my face I hobbled back into the room and saw Erik with Christine in his arms my mask in hand I chucked it at his head it hit him dead on right in the back of his head

"I FUCKEN TRUSTED YOU DAMMIT." My voice seem to sob it did not sound normal he turned and looked at me but I couldn't tell his expression my vision clouded with tears

"You Christine, will NEVER understand" I ran the best I could out of the lair my head spinning next thing I knew I stopped sat down and blackness started cover my mind

"Why Erik... why" I whimpered I let the blackness win.

**Ok that was a twist was it not but don't kill me I know that seems really bad for Darcy but things happen and she is the only one that can hit Erik and live XD**

**Me: * Entranced by Erik who is playing on violin***

**Erik: I'm going to be FREEE**

**Me: Huh…. HEY bad Erik no more violin for you grrr**

**Erik: =( **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**-**

**Pixie-like Phan-Girl**


	8. Returns and Running

Everything & Nothing

**I still don't own PTO *cry* but I have Erik tied up in my room XD**

**Me: See Erik this is what you get for …for doing whatever you just did **

**Erik: How the HELL did you do this **

***gestures to himself***

**Me: I have my ways ^^**

**Erik: Readers, review and she will unite me**

**Me: Maybe tehe**

Erik

"This is not proper Darcy, not lady like at all." I pointed out half-heartedly

"I don't care." I she giggled and kissed me again but stopped and pulled back

"Erik remove your mask please you have seen my face cant I see yours?" I went silent she wouldn't run she understand right…

"Erik I'm not going to run away screaming you can trust me, I trust you see" She took her mask off and put it down next to her on the bed

"Those who see my face, will remain with me forever" I say grimly

"Perfect because I'm going nowhere now please Erik" she moved so she was laying to the side of me

"Ok fine Darcy you win" I almost whisper I took off my mask slowly and placed it next to me. Darcy looks at my face she doesn't stare only look

"Erik" she sighs "We mach" that makes a smile fall to my lips

"You are perfect Erik" that made me stop no one has ever said that to me

She leaned up onto my chest to kisses me again and a female voice a voice I thought I would never hear again

"Angel?" The voice all most said with a cry and I froze Christine, Darcy looked at me in the eyes and I put my mask back on and jumped up from the swan bed with Darcy sill laying on me I scooped her up bridle style and carried her to the main room by the lake and Christine who was near a stick thin with her mass of brown curls I put Darcy on one of the couches the Christine was turned facing the lake I walked over to her I walked silently and said one thing

"Christine." She yelped

"Angel! Oh dear God forgive me for what I have done to you." She hugged me this was a suprise

"Oh Angel I was a fool I don't love Roul I haven't sang since Don Juan Triumphant he taking the soul right out of me I don't love him and I don't think I ever did I think I was scared of… of how you made me feel I love you" she kissed me and I didn't kissed her back why is this woman torture me so. I looked over to were Darcy was she wasn't there

"Angel why do you glace behind I love you …"

"Stop Christine you hurt me more than one can imagine and you will hurt me again and I can't take that again and you will leave me broken for that boy"

"But I'm here now I...I love you don't you…"

"No." I didn't let her finish or I would screw up refusing her I looked at her softly and hug her

"Christine you fear what lies under this mask …Darcy doesn't she…" something hit me hard against my head _**"Oh FUCK I am completely fucked"**_

"I FUCKEN TRUSTED YOU DAMMIT." Darcy looked… looked like she had gone mad she was in one of my clokes that covered her almost entire head

"You Christine will NEVER understand" and she ran down a old corridor I left Christine and ran after her she abruptly stopped and leaned against the wall and side down fast and she whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"Why Erik... why" and she fell down to the stone floor the hood moved,it was no longer covering her face I grabbed her she was burning like fire and her breath was wheezing I picked her up bridle style I recovered her face and brought her to the swan bed and put her down I rushed out right and right by Christine I grabbed Darcy's mask and run and put her mask back on then went to the little cabinet were my healing herbs I learned how to do this in Prussia I went to my water barrel and mixed in the herbs in a glass I turned to see Christine standing over Darcy about to remove her mask

"Christine STOP DON'T"

**Ok a few things Thank you all my reviewers' tehe and I will try to update every Saturday and days I have off tehe and I'm sorry for the short chapers thay will get longer =)))**

**Erik: Readers, review and she will unite me**

**Me: Maybe… Maybe I will give you to one of the reviewers **

**Erik: Help Meeeee **

**Me: No =)**

**-**

**Pixie-like Phan-girl**


	9. Slaps and Fever

Everything & Nothing

**I still don't own PTO *cry* but I have our favorite Phantom's organ hidden in my room (^o^) he shall never find it … I hope**

**Me: Erik I'm going to let you free **

**Erik: You ARE???!!! **

**Me: But you have to promises me something**

**Erik: What must I promise?**

**Me: You won't kill me**

***Erik looks torn***

**Erik: Ok **

***Lets Erik Free* **

Erik 

"Christine STOP DON'T" I yelled the world seem to be going so slowly as she removed Darcy's mask I lunged at her and pinned Christine's small frame to the stone floor

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" She look flabbergasted at my tone

"What do you care about that little… little whore...she"

"Don't finish that sentence child" I hissed "if you wish to leave here alive."

"You wouldn't hurt me Erik I know that. Your too weak" she said in a smug tone I have the urge to brake her little neck

"Don't you dare push me Christine…" I let a struggled calming breath

"You wont hurt me" her voice beginning to shake

"You wouldn't disobey your Angele" I say smug condescending tone " you could never stand up to me"

"Now go now and leave me be Christine"

"No"

"Oh now you try to have a spine well don't, Leave Christine I don't want to kill you but I won't hesitate to do so" I got up from pinning her down she got up looking at me

"You want that little whore…" I slapped her hard across the face I can't believe I just did it but I held no remorse for doing it

"Don't you DARE talk about my Darcy like that" I yelled then a thought assaulted my mind **"Did I just say my Darcy?"**

"GO NOW AND DON'T COME BACK" she ran away from me but it didn't hurt like I thought it would I looked over at Darcy and remembered my task at hand I went to get the herbs and mixed them with water and went to Darcy removed the clock and noticed she had put the thing she called a dress back on I held her up and had her drink the herbs her body was burning up I laid her back down and went and grabbed a cloth and went to the lake and dipped it in I want back to Darcy removed her mask and laid it on her head within 2 minutes I redid this for about 3 ½ hours and Darcy didn't cool a bit she was just as hot as she was since Christine left I have to cool her off faster I scooped Darcy up she seemed lighter than just a few hours before she shivered

"no… cold… warmth please" It's the first time she has spoke since she chucked her mask at my head she nestled her head into my chest

"Erik…sorry … I"

"Hush Darcy you're not going to like this" I dipped her in and out into the lake and she screamed

"WHAT THE FUCK" her eyes burst open

"Sorry but I have to get the fever down"

"Okay" and she went back to sleep but now I was faced with the dilemma she was now in this wet dress and can't stay in it **"Oh crap I did not think this one through did I how the hell did I get my self into this again" **I sat her up and looked for the zipper I slid the dress off her and warped her up in the blanket that covered the swan bed even sick she did look lovely her black curls on the red blanket and her ivory skin which looked even whiter I sighed I felt her forehead she is cooling at last thankfully my thoughts were disturbed a splash at the lake I stormed to the lake to find Daroga

"Hello Erik"

"Hello Daroga"

"How…" Daroga was cut off by Darcy's screams

"ERIK, ERIK ,ERIK" I ran to Darcy who was thrashing around the bed I quickly grabbed her and pulled her to try to calm her

"Shhh it's ok shhhh I'm right her shhhh Darcy" I recovered her and go to lay her down and she has a death grip on my hand I look behind me

"How long have you been standing there Daroga" I look at him but not in the eyes

"Long enough my old friend Long enough" Darcy stirs and pulls herself closer to me I stroke her jet black curls absent mindedly

"So I take your day has been eventful" Daroga mused

"You don't have a clue … not a clue" I proceeded to tell him about the Christine's reappearance, Darcy's Mask thronging est.

"She seems to be a lot like you and the similarities seem to run deeper than her mask

"I have one question Erik… Do you love her?" I think for a seconded

"I…" Darcy awakes

"Mmm Erik … do you ?"

* * *

**Me: Heheh I'm evil with the Cliffy but you may get the next chapter if I at least 5 review **

**Erik: WERE THE HELL IS MY ORGAN**

**Me: Ok I'm going to run and hide so I may live **

***runs and hides in my room next to his organ ***

**Erik: Where did she go **

**Hill: that way**

***points to my room***

**Me: Hill where did you come from **

**Hill: Outer space **

**Me: HILL _ I want to live you know **

**Hill: No tuna so you die **

**Erik: found you **

**Me: AHHHH**

***runs into my closet***

**Erik: Crap I will never find her… you know where my organ is **

**Hill: Yha her room **

**Erik: all hope is lost =[**

* * *

**Review kk hehe **

**-**

Pixie-like Phan-Girl


	10. Confession and Muisc

Everything & Nothing

**I still don't own PTO *Sadness* but I have our favorite Phantom's organ hidden in my room sill… I'm playing with fire… maybe I want to be burned ^^ **

**Erik: Oh little Pixie child I will find you…**

**Me: … **

**Hill: Oh she's over …EPPP Kitty stole my tuna sandwich**

***run after my cat***

**Erik: Dam you girl with your short attention span… Leave the cat alone!!! **

***Hill looks up from holding the cat tiring to get her tuna ***

**Hill: Oh yha … Ahhhhhh spider**

***goes to kill spider ***

* * *

"_I have one question Erik… Do you love her?" I think for a seconded_

"_I…" Darcy awakes_

"_Mmm Erik … do you?"_

**Darcy**

Minutes before

It feels like a fog has lifted from my brain but my eyes wont open and then words start to fill my ears two voices both male, one is unfamiliar with an ascent I can't place the other one is hypnotic and smooth and I know I have herd it before _**"Wait it's Erik" **_Erik and the other voice are talking about me I'm kind of laying on Erik's lap and he is rubbing my hair than something the unfamiliar voice says gets my attention

"I have one question Erik… Do you love her?" Erik stops rubbing my hair now I know the other voice the Persian

"I…" Erik starts I open my eyes "**Crap he not saying anything" **but his eye come alive when he see's mine looking back

"Mmm Erik … do you ?" I look into his green orbs the Persian leaves the room

"I… I…"

"Erik… do you love me? Because… because" I stop and take a breath "because I love you" I almost whisper the last part I give him a pleading look for him to speak

"Those who see Erik's face are his forever" I quote him "I am yours and…" he cuts me off by pulling me up to his face and putting his finger's to my lips so I shut up

"You talk far too much my dear and yes I love you" I smile up at him and puts his lips to my forehead

"How do you feel mon amour" I smile at that "**Dear lord when he use French, that's freaking sexy" **

"Besides being a bit thirsty I'm feeling pretty good"

"Here" He hands me a glass of water I take a sip and stop

"Erik … I'm sorry I hit you with my mask" I blush

"It is alright you got your point across very well but don't do it again"

"I won't … unless you piss me off again" He chuckled

"I will keep that mind" then it hits me I don't have anything on besides the blanket and Erik has me pulled up on his chest

"Umm Erik I hate to kill the moment, but, um can I get dressed" Now it was his turn to blush

" Ohh umm there are some clothes in the trunk with a rose on it" he got up abruptly and left the room and pulled the curtain covering the door I stood still for a second to get my bearings and Erik's pretty little Siamese cat with big blue eyes came in to the room and meowed

"Hay Ayesha" I scratch her head I walk to the truck and open it its filled with beautiful dresses and a brush and mirror and hair accessories

"This trunk was for Christine" whisper Ayesha hisses at Christine's name

"Good girl" I smile then I look at the colors of the dresses **"Pinks are out ooh the green looks cute" **then my jaw drops this dress a dark blue one with a off the shoulder long sleeves **"this is the one"** I get the dress on my self it fits almost perfectly but my top half kind of spills out **" I'm going to get Erik to go with me to get this let out a bit" **I grab the brush to get through the gnarled mass of curls once I get the matted curls fixed my hair I pull the front back from my face I fix my mask so that is strait and I look in the mirror and gasp I look down right hot my black hair next to my dress looks incredible I look towards Ayesha

"What do you think" She meows loudly

"I will take that as you like" I giggle, I walk out of the room I see Erik talking to the Persian at the dinning table drinking a glass of wine I walk silently towards them both unaware that I was there I got behind Erik

"Bonjour mon amour" I kiss his neck he almost falls off his chair his eyes fall to my chest for a second then he recovers

"How in the name of god did you get there…"

"With out you knowing, you're not the only one who can make a silent approach" Erik is silent but smiling the Persian is chuckling up at the whole thing

"Erik she is the first person I have ever seen sneak up on you"

"Well there is a …" Erik starts

"First for everything" I finish

"Your breaking one of my rules my dear"

"What? I am?" I play dumb

"Remember don't go into my room, don't play with the organ or go into the torche chamber and don't…"

"Finish your sentences" I grin evilly Erik changes the subject

"Well Darcy this is my fiend Nader" he gestures to the Persian

"Nice to meet you Nader" I go to shake his hand he smiles

"Oh the pleasure is all mines" he kisses my hand Erik glares at him I have the feeling that Nader is doing just to annoy Erik I go and sit next to Erik and he pours me a glass of wine it's a deep red color and is very sweet but I drink it very slowly not have a repeat of last time I had wine. The three of us talk for a few hours and about three glasses of wine later

"Well I think I will be going now it was good to see you Erik and you as well Darcy"

"You too Nader"

Nader took the little bout and had his way across the lake Erik looks at me

"You seem to be holding your wine a bit better this time" he chuckled

"Well I normally have a good tolerance to wine in moderation, you feed me like the whole bottle last time" I smile

"Erik will you play some music" he grins

"Alright … but then you have to sing something" My smile turns to a grimace

"I can't sing if you herd my voice you would go jump in the lake" I say flatly

"Well let me be he judge of that" he says with his extra velvety voice

"Well then sing while you play"

"Ok" He leads me to the organ and he sits and I sit next to him, he starts playing a tune that makes me melt…

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ..._

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ...

Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before ...

Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night ...

Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then can you belong to me ...

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night ...

_You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . . ._

The last note drifted off into the air and diapered the hypnotic sound leaves me hanging

"Your turn my mon amour"

"Not fair you are so dam hypnotic" I mumble he laughs and he kisses my temple

* * *

**Erik: STOP!!!**

***hill in mid spider kill stomp***

**Hill: Why its and ugly thing hold on oooh crap **

**Me: you shouldn't have said that Hill**

**Me :Run Hill run like your life depends on it err it dose **

**Erik: the Tuna loving girl dies **

**Me: No Bad Erik **

***Sprits with water gun***

**Erik: fine you die then**

***Gets rope out***

**Erik: Awww C….**

* * *

**Ok review please I know I said 5 reviews but I really like this story as I said no flames and I'm going to try to get another chapter up before Saturday because weekends are a lost cause for writing with my family's Christmas prep so I'm going to try for Mondays nights from Review now on Ok =] forgive the fact this chaper is kind of all over the place but its like 11:00pm **

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**

**_**

**Pixie-like Phan-Girl **


	11. Songs and Time

Everything & Nothing

**I still don't own PTO *tear-cry-sob* or anything else but having Mr. Erik with his hands tide **

**Erik: You are an interesting evil person … **

**Me: I know =P **

**Erik: … **

**Hill: Hi you two **

***Holding my cat tightly* **

**Me: Put my ball of fur down **

**Hill: He has my tuna**

**Erik : Do as she says Tuna loving child **

**Hill: TUNA MINE **

***runs to find tuna* **

**Erik: Dear lord she's… **

**Me: Short attention span is all… **

**Read and Review okay ok **

* * *

_"Your turn my mon amour" _

_"Not fair you are so dam hypnotic" I mumble he laughs and he kisses my temple _

Darcy 

"Ok, ok I will sing but I get to pick the song"

"Good my dear good" he smiled

"Now move" I look him in the eyes

"No this is mine" he points to the organ

"I don't have music but I have it memorized" I point out

"Please Erik" I give him a phony pout

"No" "**Is he smirking?"**

"Fine then" I giggle so I jump on to his lap and turned to the organ he shifted himself

"Darcy what are you doing" I swear I could feel his blush

"Singing like you asked me to" I don't turn to him when I spoke I begin to play the song and take a breath and take it deep…

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:_

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl _

I could feel my eyes start to water and a tear falls beneath my mask I took a breath and continued

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in _

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl: _

I turn behind and look at who is looking at me so very intently he green eye staring almost right through me I almost forget I have to start singing again I cloze my eyes and turn away from him

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that gir_l

I play my last note and it rings through the lair I turn to him and he wipes away tears that have fallen

"Sorry" I sniffle a bit "That song always makes me cry"

"You, you have a voice that could... that could make angels weep with a little training" he smiles I turn around on Erik's lap so that I can look him in the eyes

"Your sweet Erik" I hug him, he nuzzles my neck

"And you're the most stubborn little ivory devil I know" he mumbles in to my pulse point **"God"**

"Oooh yha?" my eyes closed he stopped the nuzzling he removed my mask that made my eyes open

"Yes my raven haired beauty"

"I'm no…"

"Yes you are you are… to me" he kisses my lips with a feather light touch

"You should sleep Darcy" I pout

"But I don't want to move" he gives a crooked smile

"Who said you were going to move" as he said that he pulled me up and was carrying me to the swan bed he put me down on the bed I rolled off and went to the changing screen to the truck were I had gotten the dress hours before and Ayesha was laying on the truck she saw me and let a meow I giggled and she jumped off I opened the trunk and almost fainted inside the truck besides the stuff that was there before was my red and black suitcase **"How the hell… WTF is going the hell on but this is good I hope it still has some of my stuff in it wait why do I care how did it get here ok confused here"**

"Um ERIK"

"ERIK" I back away from the trunk falling backwards on my butt to the stone floor Erik comes into the room

"Darcy were are you?" he asked in a semi frantic tone

"Err over here" I call he comes behind the changing screen and looks at me

"Why the hell on the floor" he stops "half undressed" I stand and walk over to the trunk

"This" I hold my bag "Is my bag from… from before you brought me here… it is in the… truck" I open it I and right were I packed it was my red silk robe I pull it out and put it on

"Every thing is just like I left it…" at this point Erik is just looking at me

"My dear I can't explain to you how, or why this got here because I have no clue myself..." he trails off

"That is a beautiful color on you" I smile

"You're changing the subject" I look at his face he still doesn't have his mask on we both stared at the bag I just can't believe its here I look in to the bag my IPod, my makeup and all my stuff is still here I tried to ignore the fact that all this is happening I carry my bag to the bed and I sit down Erik follows me

"Dear lord" I mumble I go through the bag and find a mirror its not mine it's Mia's I don't have my mask on I growl and through it I, it hits the wall and it smashes

"I don't like those things I" growl

"Me neither" he sits next to me and I never relized just how tierd I was I lean my head on Erik's sholder and i must of dozed off becuse he moved slowly and layed me on the bed and pulled the silk sheats up and stood and said in a voice so low I could bearly hear

"I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity." he almost snorted and then I feel into a dreamless sleep

* * *

**A/N sorry for the creppy repeat thing i did this at school and must have been a glich with my school laptop i fixed it an I added Poe haha**

**Ok do you get it do you get....**

**Me: Erik what do you think**

**Erik:**** Tuna girl is very weird she makes me feel normal**

**Me: haha**

**Erik: Will you untie me **

**Me: No**

**Erik: =[[[[**

-

Pixie-like Phan-girl


	12. AN READ IT :D

**A/N**

**Ok I have not left the story to die ^_^ but i have had alot to do with the holodays and studyin for midterms, i have a few chapters alredy writin i just got to type them heck i my even update today if my family & i don't go to NYC today Thank you to all revewers as always =D**

**-**

**Pixie-like Phan-girl**


	13. Morning and Surprises

Everything & Nothing

**Sadly I own nothing of the Phantom world; but having tied with garland is not so bad **

***watches Hill run away ***

**Me: And you think I'm nuts, Oh happy holidays Erik**

**Erik: Bah humbug **

**Me: …**

**READ AND REVIEW **

"_I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity." He almost snorted and then I feel into a dreamless sleep_

_Darcy _

When I awoke and the flood of the events that happened the night before flooded my mind and it made my head hurt just thinking about it I rose from the swan bed and the lair was silent walked to the bathroom and locked the door and ran a bath because I need some major stress relief I looked on the white marble counter and there was a note from Erik:

_**Darcy,**_

_**I went into town to get some supplies I will be back in a few hours and this is for you**_

_**- Erik **_

That made me smile and I looked to see what he meant, a hair brush I felt my hair it was a tangled mess I turned the water off and slipped out of the robe and I realized that I didn't have my mask on but I grabbed the brush and slide into the warm water and I began to try to bush my hair and let my mind wonder to my suit case but I tried to get it from my mind then I got crazy idea to go above to the opera house Erik wont be back for hours I might as well have some fun that made me giggle I finally got my hair not free I got up from the tube **"Crap I forgot my dress" ** I put on my little robe an I opened the door and stuck my head out it was silent I walked to the changing screen and opened up the trunk I take a black dress with long sleeves and a black cloke I went to the organ and picked up my mask and placed it on my face I walked back in to the bedroom to grabbed my make-up bag and walked to Erik's only uncovered mirror I opened up my bag and took out my eyeliner, eye shadow and did my unmasked eye but add the black eye shadow to my masked eye to give the appearance of a black hole. Then I put on my reddest lipstick my black curls falling down my back I look at my reflection and it astonished me **"HOLY CRAP" **I looked down right scary my eyes were like blue ice pools against the black eye shadow black is a very becoming color to my skin I smile I walk over to the organ and pick up one of Erik's black ribbons and tie my hair back and write Erik a note:

_**Erik-**_

_**I'm going above because I'm bored and this will give me something to do and I can't help but want to scare the crap out of the opera's inhabitance **_

_**-Darcy**_______

I walk to the shore of the lake I put the cloke over my shoulders and I climbed into bout and pushed off and made my way across the lake .I went to the main tunnel and I grabbed the torch from the wall and made my way up thru the tunnel I began to hum and I came to the mirror in the Diva's dressing room and she was fighting with an older woman and this Diva was … was Christine my blood ran like ice the dumb little brunette and she was fighting with Madame Giry

"Christine you shouldn't be here"

"Why not I'm not in danger he is done with me"

"I wouldn't be shore my dear because it seems that you aren't done with him"

"Are you accusing me of wanting the attention of…of that thing" Christine shrieked

"Hold your tonnage child!! You know as well as I do he hears all" Madame hissed

"He is a man and nothing more" she hissed back I really hope Erik won't care if I break her dumb little neck took a deep calming breath

"Fine don't listen to me but don't say I didn't worn you Christine" and she left the room and let Christine standing there I walked away from the mirror to keep my self from doing something stupid I walk back down to the lake and I go back to the lair and Erik hasn't returned thankfully I get to the organ and rip up the note I sit down and my fingers glide across the keys and I start playing and hummed along with the un named tune I let my self float away inside my mind I hear a foot step I look over my shoulder and see someone not a foot from me I suck in my breath then I realize its Erik

"Dear god you scared me to death" I put my hand to my chest he looked at me with a jaw dropped expression I stood up and turned towards him and I remembered my currant outfit

"Um Erik" I attempted to get his attention

"Oh sorry "he mumbled and turned a bright shade of red I couldn't help but giggle

"It's okay Erik, so I take you like my outfit" I pulled at my dress and cloak he nodded

"Yes you look very much like… like a phantom" his voice was velvety soft I giggle

"The new mangers are throwing a masquerade ball in 2 day time, and it would be most unfortunate if we didn't attend"

"But what about…"

"They no nothing of the past events they simply think André and Firmin went mad they haven't a clue" Erik sounded sure of him self

"So shall you attend with me" he took a step closer to me his voice dripping with a mesmerizing propriety he is known for

"Why of course Erik" I smile

"But what would I wear Erik"

"I have already taken care of it my dear" he motions to the black and red ball gown that lay on the table I walk over to it and look at it the bodice is covered in ornate red lace and the lace continued down the black gown it is beautiful in the long run I turn to Erik

"Oh it is lovely"

"I'm glade you like it" he looked at me the candle light playing across his mask in an almost supernatural looking way I look into his eyes which seem to have changed from his normally very composed outlook now seemed to burn up in the green fire that now resided in his eyes I took a step around the bench and closer to him and rested my hands on his chest he looked down at me and I looked up at him I could feel the heat rise to my face because his intense gaze. He raised my chin to bring me a bit closer and he kissed my lip with a passion I had only seen him bestow to his music. "**Past the point of no return no going back now our passion play has now at last begun" **The line ran thru my mind as we slowly entwined our selves deeper and deeper into the kiss he lifted me and brought me to the sofa with out breaking the kiss he sat with me now on his lap he stopped the assault on my lips and moved to my neck and sucked on my pulse point I lost all lucid thoughts when he did this I think I herd a splash at the lake shore but I not shore of anything besides his lips moving up from my neck up to the unmasked side of my face and back to my lips then I herd someone clearing their throat which made both Erik and I stop I turned to see Nader standing about 5 feet from us I quickly moved off Erik's lap with a blush covering my whole torso what this had to look like to him.

"Hello Nader" Erik said with almost tangible displeasure in his voice

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he said with fake innocents I gave him a glare

"No" I say with sarcasm "You really better have a good reason to why your back here"

"Oh I do you see Mademoiselle Daae has left Roul and has returned to the opera to take the place as diva and Erik she has all but gone mad I fear for Darcy's wellbeing" that made me shiver I moved closer to Erik

"Nader" Erik started and took a breath " I am aware of Christine's … madness trust me no harm will come to Darcy and he whispered in to my ear

"Personne ne vous fera du mal petit chou" _***No one will hurt you my little cabbage***_

I whisper back to him

"Pourquoi avez-vous m'appeler petit chou ?" _***Why did you call me little cabbage?* **_

He kisses my temple

"Nader thank you for informing me on something I already knew now if you don't mind… leave" he said with a mono tone

"Say no more I shale let you two…um get back to whatever you um… doing"

"GO" we both say simultaneity and Nader scurried out of the lair after he was out of earshot

"Little cabbage?" I ask

"It is a term of endearment"

"Mmm what ever you say"

"Now what were we doing before that interruption" he asks in a husky voice as he rand his hand up the side of my face

"I think I know" I run my hand up his chest

**A/N: Now that is one of my longest chapies ever and ino I haven't updated in like 2 weeks but that is why I made it so long Happy 2010 and now what would have happened if Nader hadn't interrupted ^^ **

**Erik: Dear god that was long **

**Me: *Passed out at laptop***

**Erik: *poke***

**Me: BOO **

**Erik: AHHH **

**Me: HAPPY 2010 **

**Erik: Evil little author**

**R&R**

**-**

**Pixie-like Phan-girl **


	14. Another AN P

**A/N**

**I am ALIVE i just finished my midterms and so i havent updated in a long time but i will have an new chapter up on Sat or Sun =) **

**Pixie-like Phan-girl**


	15. Suprises and Slaps

Everything & Nothing

**Sadly I own nothing of the Phantom world or any other thing I reference: but I am currently running from my escaped phantom and he is trying to find me, now that is bad XD **

* * *

"_Now what were we doing before that interruption" he asks in a husky voice as he ran his hand up the side of my face._

"_I think I know" I run my hand up his chest_

**Darcy**

"Wait here Darcy, close your eyes," Erik said in a velvety voice and slide me off his lap and walked away; in a few moments he was back, he ran his had across my shoulders and put a necklace on me.

"Open your eyes," in his hand, on a golden necklace, was a diamond ring.

"Oh Erik, it is beautiful…" he took it and put it around my neck the ring fell to my chest right over my heart.

"You belong to me." He whispered into my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist his voice sent a chill down my spine.

"Yes I do" my voice barley a whisper

* * *

**Christine **

I stand here looking at the mirror, the mirror were my Phantom first brought me down to his under ground world but now he told me to leave and never return and who in gods name was that little ….whore with the mask and he is my angel and no one else's. I step towards the mirror and put my hand on the cold glass

"Christine" hissed Madame Giry I looked over to the older woman and glared at her.

"What is it Madame" I snapped at her

"God help me" she mumbled

"I told you to leave you have been in here for hours staring at that mirror, you need to leave." My mouth hung open

"Are….are you calling me crazy?" I stammer

"….No…" she says flatly

"If Erik doesn't want you to be around… isn't that what you wanted" she looked me in the eyes sympathetically.

"Yes of course" I spit out quickly

"Christine… you're lying to me but please don't try to go to Erik again. I know what he can do and you more than anyone else has seen what he has done." I looked at her and I don't have a clue what came over me I slapped Madame Giry hard across the face and she stumbled back and then looked me in the eyes and anger was rolling off her in waves.

"Don't burn any your bridges Christine you never know who you may need" her voice was low I looked at her and ran out of the dressing room through the corridors I then find my self in the front entrance to the opera

"Christine!" A male voice that I have know since I was young yelled for me I didn't turn to Raoul I keep walking.

"Christine!" he yells again and grabs my arm and makes me faces him I look him in his eyes.

"Why in god name are you back at this … place…" I stared at him with a blank expression on my face.

"Let me go Raoul … get away from me." I growl

"Christine you're my wife I…"

"Don't" I cut him off

"You're under his spell" he says coldly

"I am not. I came here back here, to my angel, under my own free will" I yell people start to look at us.

"Your causing scene" he hisses

"Well that's because I …"

"Christine snap out of it" Raoul slaps me hard across the face I look him in the eyes and start crying.

"Oh Raoul" I hug him and cry into his chest "What is going on, why am I here"

"Oh you were under that Thing's spell, but all is fine now" he hugs me I put my chin over his shoulder and I spy Madame Giry she shakes and walks away Raoul brakes from the embrace

"Come Christine lets leave" he says sweetly he takes my hand and leads me to the carriage I step up into the carriage Raoul slides in next to me I lay my head on his shoulder and think of my revenge on the raven haired whore who took my Angel the carriage starts to move and I'm off

* * *

**Note: I only make Christine a bitch because she left Erik and I normally like her, Raoul not so much but it is not all his fault Christine could have stayed, if she had a spine XP**

**Me: Crap **

***looks to see escaped Erik***

**Erik: Where is my organ**

**Me: …**

***points to closet***

**Erik: Thank you was that so hard**

***walks into closet***

**Me: ( insert evil laugher here)**

***locks Erik in closet***

**Me: Review =D and I will let you in the closet with Erik XD**

**Erik: WHAT THE HELL **

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**

**-**

**Pixie-like Phan girl**


	16. Masquerade and Questions

Everything & Nothing

**Sadly I own nothing of the Phantom world or any other thing I use I'm only playing in their sand box =] and I changed the rating for a reason =] so be warned. Limes and lemons lay ahead =] in this chapter… I'm not telling read and find out, oh and I love Reviews =D **

**Darcy**

I forced my eyes to open and to be greeted by the candle light, I rolled onto my side and laying on the bed next to me was a red rose with white tipped petals "_**How dose he do that"**_ I smiled and put my hand to my ring and play with in absent mindedly. I slowly moved my self out of the warm bed Ayesha meows in protest as I move her from her sleeping position and walk to the closet and get my masquerade ball dress _**" I don't even want to know what this dress cost"**_ and my special masquerade mask it's a beautiful mask, red with black details and white crystals I grab these two items and walk to the bathroom turn the water on and put the dress and mask down on the sink the tube filled I pulled off my nightgown ad slide in to the bath, the past two days seem to fly by in happy harmony me and Erik would talk for hours ,it is so strange were so alike, like the two half's of the same whole. I spent hours upon hours watching him play his music; I get the knots out of my hair and get out of the bath and dry off I run my brush through my curls to get my wild hair going in the same direction. I put the mask on then everything else I walk out of the bathroom playing with my ring I hear Erik playing on his violin, I look out to the main part of the lair and see Erik, eyes closed and his fingers working magic on the violin his mask looks extra menacing in the flickering candle light I walked over to him slowly as he played the melody and it seam to draw me closer and closer like a moth to the flame, the last note floated off the violin his eyes still closed I stood on my tip toes and whispered into his ear:

"Morning Erik" he almost fell off his feet in shock he looked at me with crooked smiled

"Darcy don't do that" he laughed

"Do what?" I look innocently up at him

"Sneak up on me"

"Who me? Sneak up on the Phantom of the opera, never" I try no to laugh he puts his arm around my waist

"You look ravishing in that dress" his voice floats around my head I smile

"Why thank you" he looks down at my ring

"And my ring looks perfect around your neck" I look up at him and smile he kisses my forehead

"Erik what is your plan for the masquerade?"

"Due time my dear in due time" he smiles at me

"Oh that reminds me what time is it" I asked Erik takes his gold pocket watch out of his pocket

"Its 5:27pm and the masquerade starts in about 2 hours so we leave in a hour"

"Thank Erik" he removes his arm from my waist I walk back to my room and get my make-up I go back and Erik is no were to be seen _**"He must be getting ready" **_I go to his little mirror and put my make up on like I did when I snuck above 2 days earlier: my lips blood red, my eyes rimed with black , my hair in tight black ringlets down my back I smile I walk over to the sofa and grab the book I was reading _Romeo and Juliet_ I have always loved the classics I began to read some time later Erik walked in wearing his Red death costume , well the Red death costume in black with a black mask _**"O_O Dose he see me staring and drooling … hope not"**_ and was walking to the boat.

"Come my dear" I get up and walk to the shore I lift my dress off the ground and sit in the boat he gets in and pushes off we go across the lake, we as we near the other dock he spins the boat around in one motion he steps onto the dock and helps me out he grabs a touch from the wall and we begin to walk through the catacombs he grabs my hand and leads us through the dark twists and turns we reach a spot were faces appeared on the stone walls

"The catacombs are beautiful" Erik turns around and looks at me

"I designed them my self" he smiles

"Erik what is your plan for tonight?" I ask

"Well I already added my music to orchestra's music folders and they will start playing it right in the middle of the ball you and I will dance till it is time then you and I will make our appearance " he smile "And then we make our escape through the trap door"

"Good plan but what if Christine is there"

"Do what you see is fit" I look at him

"Do you think breaking her neck is too much" I ask innocently

"Too many witness" he laughs _**"Ok we both are nuts =]" **_We get to a door and I look a him "

"Here we go he opens the door and the night air hits me the smell of rain, and fresh bread weft through my nose were in an ally we get out of the catacombs and I talk his arm and we walk to the front door of the opera.

"Names" the door man asked in an unenthusiastic voice

"Monsieur Leroux" I almost chock "and Mademoiselle DuPont" Erik said so smoothly as if they were our names

"Oh come right in Monsieur" he made a motion to come inside we walked in my grip firmly around Erik's arm the main hall was a sight to behold the gold's gleaming and the people dancing around laughing and chatting I look up at Erik he smiles

"My I have this dance Mademoiselle?" his voice soft and velvety

"Why of course Monsieur" I have to repress a giggle he takes my hand and leads me deep into the mass of drunk dancing people he puts his hand on my upper back and I put my hand on his shoulder and a we effortless move across the floor in a unnamed d

"Were did you learn to dance like this" he whispers

"I'm not shore" I giggle and a space has been made for us as the dance goes on the specters in aw at our complex dance the song ends all to soon and the people clap I blush 6 shades of red as Erik lead me from the dance floor.

"That was fun" I say my breath coming in short sporadically

"Indeed" Erik answers in the same manor; he takes out his pocket and checks the time

"I will be right back Darcy" he takes a step closer and whispers "Don't kill anyone" he says I have to hold back laugher

"I will try" he smiles and kisses my forehead, heat spreads from the spot were his lips touched making me lose rational thought for moment then he is off in the shadows. I look around to see who is here and my stare goes icy when I spot the little crazy brunette and the pretty boy who I assume to be Raoul on the other side of the grand staircase _**"I wont bug her if she stays the hell away from me… maybe" **_I walk to the top of the staircase I get to the top and this older man bumps in to me and almost knocks me down but grabs my waist to seedy himself, clearly the man is intoxicated

"Oh… sorry Mademoiselle" his voice in a drunken slur, he is a shorter man only about my height and his gray hair is balding and his suit is stretching against his protruding gut

"Its fine Monsieur" I fake a smile an attempt to get his arm from around my waist

"Would you like to dance, you too pretty to not be dancing" he sways back and forth

"No thank you" I smile politely _**"I need to think of something to get this guy away" **_"My fiancé will be returning any moment" his eyes fall to my chest he stares at the ring but his gaze lingers on my breasts **"So help me, if I ever see his man I'm Punjab-in his ass"** I glare at the drunken fool and get out of the mans arms

"Oh come on I'm the new manager of the opera" _**"Crap, I can't kill him"**_ "I have more money then you could ever dream" his voice sloshing together _**" Fuck off do I look like a whore to him"**_

"As I said I must decline Monsieur…" my voice filling with venom

"Cheney, Laurent Cheney" he grinned

"Well Monsieur Cheney I must be off" I glared at him and stalked off with out letting him answer_** "Old creepy manager hitting on me Erik is NOT going to like that" **_I continue walking around till a familiar hypnotic voice whispers into my ear

"My, my Mademoiselle you should be carful walking around a party alone"

"Erik" I squeal quietly I turn to him and hug him he has his skull mask and red death is red "You changed" he smiles

"It is time my dear" he holds out his hand and I take it "to make our appearance" we dance to the top of the staircase the notes I had memorize for years begin to play Monsieur Rayer almost stopped conducting but he didn't our hands together we step in time with the beat

_Why so silent, good messieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good messieurs?_

_I have returned once again!_

_Here I bring my mon amour_

He holds up my hand

_"Delilah Tempest"_

Christine has a look on her face that is priceless it takes all my might to keep the evil vixen look on my face and not burst out laughing we are slowly making our way down the stairs then I interject

_Fondest greetings to you all_

I curtsey Erik looks at me his eyes blazing but I can't tell if it's in anger or not he continues:

_A few instructions just before I depart:_

_Christine must be taught to act, not her normal trick_

_of strutting round the stage._

"_**HA he taught you to sing not act bitch" **_I gave her the try to do something to me now look

_And our mangers must learn not touch what is mine_

_Unless they wish I end his life_

He was giving his I will kill you in a snap look and pointing his shining sword to the manger that was grabbing me moments before

"_The Opera still mine"_

"_It belongs to me" He_ hisses the last part.

Then pulls me closer to him and we fall through the trap door, I clutch to him it is about a ten foot drop we land and he crashes his mouth to mine in a very passionate kiss. He wraps his arms around me he pulls away for a moment.

"Tu m'appartiens" **(You belong to me)** he hisses huskily and he doesn't give me a chance to answer before he goes back to the assault on my lips so I moan incoherently into his mouth I brake away for only a moment to pull air into my lungs.

"Je vous appartiennent!!" **(I belong to you)** I attack his mouth, some how we made our way to the boat by this point my head is spinning and my mind can't put together a coherent thought he pulls away.

"We have to stop if you don't want us to capsize" I pouted not trusting my mouth to speak Erik made our way across the lake

"You my dear, were the most alluring thing any of those people had ever seen even the fops mouth was held agape" he looked back at me his eyes were darker then his normal emerald they were a dark green I could not describe

"No they weren't" surprise evident in my voice

"I do not lie mon amour" we got to the shore and he lifted me from boat and in seconds his lips were back on mine, he carried me to the swan bed with out braking the kiss he laid me down and he laid down on to of me. He stopped and looked at me.

"We should stop" his breaths come out fast and ragged. His eyes were burning into mine, and yet there was such softness and affection to his features.

"Why, I'm yours, I will always be here and try be any an everything you want me to be, I love you Erik with every part of my being, and scrap of my soul." Tears were welling in my eyes he wiped them away the tears on my unmasked side of my face with his thumb his smoldering green orbs looking in to my eyes.

"Then Darcy," he took a breath "will you be my wife." He almost whispered the last part but I didn't even have to think the answer before it flew from my mouth.

"Of course Erik, I will" I put my arms around him; he unclasped my necklace and took the ring and slide it on to my finger. It felt right to have his ring, and to be his. He rolled from on top of me, but instead of getting up and leavening he rolled himself to the other side of the swan bed I get up off the bed and see the hurt well in his eyes he thinks I'm rejecting him

"I will be right back, I don't feel like sleeping in a ball gown" I giggle and he smiles I walk over to the changing screen I go over to my bag and get out my black cotton tube dress thing it is the most conferrable sleep dress thing that had prior to Erik's kidnapping of me, that now I truly don't mind, I shed the ball gown and slide into my nightgown err tube and put my normal mask on I walk out from behind the changing screen and walk to the bed Erik had switched masks too ,his eyes bugged from his head at my appearance

"You should be getting used to this Erik" I laugh and motion to my outfit he mumbled something I couldn't understand

"What did you say Erik" I crawled on to the bed and laid my head on his chest

"Nothing…" I could see the red rise to his cheeks and I giggled

"Ok don't tell me but if it made you turn that shad of red it had to be interesting" I faked a pout and he laughed

"Oh go to sleep mon amour" he rubbed my arm leavening goose bumps in his hands wake, and began to hum

"No fair….hypnotic" My eyes fell and I drifted off to sleep

**A/N This was an epic chapter 2,070 words =] I know I killed **_**Why so Silent **_**=\ but I had to change a few things to make it make logical and I will try to get a chapter up by Monday =] oh and I love Reviews **

**-**

**Pixie-like Phan-girl **


End file.
